Happy Halloween
by CrashBagPhoto
Summary: Just a little Malec Halloween oneshot for you all to enjoy!


**Hello my pretties! Here is just a little malec oneshot for Halloween! Not really much fluff, or anything really, but I felt it necessary to write something for Halloween. So yea! Happy Halloween, R&R, enjoy, etc, etc, Yea! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Magnus, I'm home!" I called, stepping into the apartment we'd been sharing for a few months now. It was different than yesterday, filled with pumpkins and black and orange banners of all sorts. A weird song was playing creepily in the background, and pictures of bloody and mangled body parts were plastered to the walls. Magnus wasn't there.<p>

"Magnus, what did you do to Chairman Meow?" I groaned, spotting the cat looking very disgruntled in his cat sized witch hat and tutu.

"I got him into the Halloween spirit, darling, just like I am about to do with you!" my boyfriend said, emerging from the bathroom with a bottle of glitter still in his hands. He was a half formed mess of makeup, a rainbow cape around his shoulders. His shirt was a jumbled mess of unicorns and rainbows, and his pants had multicolored stripes in, you guessed it, a rainbow.

"What the Angel are you wearing?" I sighed, nearly blinded.

"I am wearing my halloween costume! I am Count Fagula!"(**Let me make this clear: this is not meant to be offensive. I have had friends who went as this and I myself am bisexual. Just saying, it is a joke, not an insult.)**He hid mysteriously behind his cape before winking at me and ducking back into the bathroom. It took me a minute to get the joke before I blushed, going into the bedroom, only to find my costume spread on the bed.

"MAGNUS!" I cried, blushing furiously.

"Yes?" he said, blinking his beautiful eyes innocently.

"I am NOT wearing that!" I snapped, pointing to the pair of stripper boots and booty shorts on the bed.

"Why not? Its Halloween! You do know what that is, right?" He smirked, leaning against the door.

"Yes I know what Halloween is, I just don't celebrate it, and I definitely don't wear that," I scowled.

"Pwease?" he begged. I just gave him a _you are kidding me, right?_look, making my boyfriend throw his hands up in defeat. "Fine, but you are not coming to my party without a costume."

"Party?" I gasped.

"Yes, party," he rolled his eyes. "Now get ready."

Even by Magnus's standards, this party was huge. People were crammed into the apartment, made even larger through Magnus's magic, and still they spilled into the hallway. Faeries** (did i spell that right? I forget how the books did it, and i was too lazy to check, lol),** Werewolves, Vampires, Warlocks, Shadowhunters, even a few unsuspecting mundanes were there, dancing to the music and nibbling on food that I'd been assured was not actual human. Magnus was a wandering around and laughing with everyone, while I just stood in a corner, pouting.

"Hey, Alec!" Jace came up to me, his arm thrown around Clary, who was arguing with Simon, trailing behind her with my sister. Jace and Clary had gone as a couple thing, going as a pair of zombie's in wedding attire. Clary was trying to console Simon on something to do with a Princess Peach costume. Simon was dressed in a red suit and hat with overalls, and a mustache drawn on his face, while Izzy was in a short black and white striped dress with high boots and a pair of handcuffs around her wrist.

"Hey. Is your costumes a metaphor for the rest of your lives?" I asked, smirking. Jace scowled at me, but I got a laugh from Simon and a smile from Clary.

"What's your costume?" Clary asked me.

"Shadowhunter," I said sarcastically. "No, I'm a cat." I pointed to the ears on top of my head.

"_That's_your costume?!" Izzy cried, horrified. "How on earth did Magnus let you get away with that?!"

"I promised him I'd wear the stripper outfit he got for me tomorrow night," I grimaced. Jace burst out laughing, but Izzy didn't look amused.

"Come on," she grabbed my hand and forcibly pulled me towards the bedroom, sitting me on the bed as she dug through Magnus's closet, muttering to herself. She tried pulling out a few things, only to throw them back quickly. Then she cried out happily, holding up what she found.

"No." I said immediately.

"Yes." and then she forced me into the tight black shirt and leather pants, slung a bed sheet around my shoulders and pinned it with a golden flower broach. Then she gave me a leather jacket and heavy combat boots.

"The heck, Izzy? Who am I supposed to be?" I grumbled as she insisted on putting some heavy eyeliner on me.

"Hades, greek god of the underworld. Brush up on your mythology," she smirked, unfazed.

"Togas were roman, for starters, and you just wanted an excuse to put me in leather pants with eyeliner." I complained.

"Yes." she laughed. Groaning, I took off the toga, grabbed a liquid eyeliner brush, and painted six lines on my face. Then I grabbed the ears, discarded on the ground, and put them on my head.

"Cat." I snapped, then left, leaving Isabelle pouting behind me.

"Well darling, that is certainly not what I left you in last," Magnus drawled, wrapping his arms behind me. I stiffened at first, before easing into his grip, scowling.

"Isabelle tried to get me into this Halloween thing," I growled from between clenched teeth. Magnus laughed, slapping my ass as he walked away, laughing.

"You still need to wear the outfit, love, no matter how good you look in those pants!" he cried over his shoulders, leaving me in the middle of the party, flustered, embarrassed, and slightly turned on.


End file.
